Who's you're Idol
by Flissy27
Summary: All the ladies make music videos!


Who's You're Idol?

It was Halloween in Cleveland and Elka and Melanie where getting ready for a Halloween party...

Elka: what is our theme this year?

Melanie: well I decided our theme this year will be popstars!

Elka: oh right good look at me!

Melanie turned around and looked at Elka..

Melanie: oh my god!

Elka: what's wrong with it?

Melanie: oh erm nothing its great who you suppose to be?

Elka: Madonna!

Melanie: oh great well iam going upstairs to put my costume on

Victoria: walks in taadaaa!

Elka: who you suppose to be?

Victoria: Katy Perry!

Elka: oh!

Victoria: what whats wrong with it too much boob?

Elka: oh no you got plenty of that!

Victoria: well who are you suppose to be?

Elka: Madonna!

Victoria (nods)

Joy (comes downstairs singing Lady gaga poker face)

Elka: oh god is that Joy?

Victoria: yep!

Joy: what do you think?

Elka (goes up to Joy : hey Victoria how do you get Lady gaga mad poker face! (pokes Joy's face)

Joy: ouch!

Victoria: haha!

Joy: (does an evil at Elka)

Melanie (runs downstairs)

Melanie: hey guys look at me!

Joy: who are you suppose to be?

Melanie: Britney Spears!

Joy: cool!

Victoria: from which video are you dressed as?

Melanie: Lucky!

Elka: you might get lucky in that!

Melanie: Elka! Thanks!

Joy (rolls eyes)

Joy: I hope I get lucky I need a man!

Elka: well men don't need you!

Joy: shut up!

Melanie (shakes head)

Victoria: now now girls oh I just had a great idea lets make a music video!

Melanie (laughs) What!

Joy: are you mad!

Elka: iam in!

Victoria: yeah it can be Victoria Chase and the idols!

Joy: do we get to sing?

Victoria: no only I may sing!

Elka: well thats a bust!

Victoria: oh fine only one line each!

Joy: me and Melanie can be backing dancers right?

Victoria: sure just don't make an ass of yourself!

Joy: pardon I never make an arse of myself!

Victoria: yeah but Melanie does!

Melanie: I don't!

Elka: when is this party going to start?

Victoria: its started already!

Elka: oh this is a lame party!

Victoria: thats why we should do a music video!

Joy: should we stay dressed like this?

Victoria: yes it will add character!

Joy: I have character thank you!

Victoria: really darling!

Joy: yes!

Victoria: oh right!

Joy (gives Victoria the evils)

Melanie: Joy you look great!

Joy: Aww thank you Melanie!

Melanie (smiles)

Victoria: right lets get this video going!

Melanie: yay!

Victoria: right Elka you can do Madonna's song like a virgin Joy I want you to do Lady gaga's bad romance Melanie you're doing well britney's toxic song and i'll do Katy Perry's I kissed a girl we will all do individual videos!

Joy: sounds ok to me!

Melanie: oh I dunno I get really nervous!

Victoria: just smile and sing to the camera oh and you have to dance!

Elka: sounds like fun!

Victoria: right iam just going to ring the music makers up and then we will have lift off!

And an hour later...

Camera man: Victoria should we set up in here?

Victoria: yes how many times!

Camera man: ok!

Victoria goes into the kitchen...

Victoria: ok ladies gets get this show on the road!

Victoria: Elka you're up first!

Elka: me ok

Camera man: Ok lady when you're ready!

Elka: who are you calling lady? My name is Elka!

Camera man: ok!

After Elka's turn...

Camera man: you sounded great but you did crack a bit!

Elka: well I was enjoying myself!

Camera man: good to hear it!

Victoria: right girls iam up next then Melanie its you Joy you're last!

Joy: why me last?

Victoria: you're the youngest!

Joy: fine!

Melanie: but thats good because you're the best singer!

Joy: well I do rock!

Victoria: rub it in!

Camera man: ok we need Victoria now!

Victoria: its my turn now wish me luck!

Melanie: have fun!

Joy: good luck!

Elka comes in the kitchen...

Joy: what was it like?

Elka: it was hard but soo much fun!

Joy: sounds good

Melanie: ohh nerves kicking in now!

Joy: you'll be fine Melanie just imagine no one is there!

Elka: yeah imagine them all naked!

Joy: and take deep breaths!

Victoria:comes back in the kitchen...

Victoria: wow that was amazing I feel like a real popstar!

Camera man: Melanie come on!

Melanie: oh my god!

Joy: you'll be fine!

Melanie: ohhh go easy on me guys iam so scared!

Elka: well did you enjoy it Victoria?

Victoria: did I ever oh god it was like jumping on cloud 9 and dancing I felt so at home there maybe I should be a singer instead of an actress!

Joy: sounds like you blew them away!

Victoria: I think I blew myself away!

And an hour later...

Camera man: ok you're turn Joy!

Joy: whoo hoo (goes in the lounge singing bad romance)

Melanie comes back in the kitchen...

Elka: how did it go!

Melanie: oh my god soo well the camera guy soo nice to me!

Elka: well good!

Melanie: oh and victoria he said you where a star in the making!

Victoria: oh my god this is it (jumps on the table and dances then falls off)

Melanie: oh my god Victoria are you ok?

Victoria: iam fine just a bit bruised!

Meanwhile in the lounge...

Camera man: that was great Joy!

Joy: ahah I thought so!

Camera man: you make a great Lady gaga!

Joy: really!

Camera man: yeah you can sing,dance!

Joy: ohh wanna go out?

Camera man: yeah sure!

Joy: well i'll see you later on!

Camera man: can't wait!

Joy goes back into the kitchen...

Melanie: well how was it?

Joy: guess who's got a date?

Melanie: who?

Joy:me!

Victoria: about time!

Joy: why are you sitting on the floor?

Victoria: I fell off the table dancing!

Joy: right!

Melanie: so Victoria when are we going to see you're videos?

Victoria: oh Dave said he would put them on his website when he gets home!

Joy: ohh I can't wait!

Two hours later.. the girls where all crowded round Elka's lap top!

Melanie: oh my god look at me!

Joy: you look great!

Melanie: aww thanks Joy!

Victoria: now lets watch my video!

Elka: we've seen you're video eight times!

Joy: yeah I wanna see my video!

Victoria: fine!

Joy: wow I look good!

Melanie: wow Joy you look amazing!

Joy: I know!

The End!


End file.
